1. Field
The following description relates to an electrode assembly enhanced for a multi-tab structure, and a secondary battery including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A secondary battery is a battery that can be recharged and discharged, and is thus repeatedly usable. A secondary battery has been utilized as an energy source of a portable electronic device, an electric tool, a garden tool, an Electric Vehicle (EV), a power storage system, and/or the like, and has been widely examined for applications to various suitable fields.
Recently, there is a need for an electric tool, a garden tool, an EV, an E-bike and/or the like to utilize a secondary battery with a cell having a higher output.
In this application field, a cylindrical secondary battery is generally utilized, and the cylindrical secondary battery has a set (e.g., pre-determined or given) available volume. Therefore, there is considerable difficulty in increasing its capacity and its output. In order to increase an output; the resistance of a battery needs to be decreased, and to this end, it has been effective to increase the number of tabs of an electrode plate within a limited volume. However, when the number of tabs is increased, there incurs many limits in a process of welding the tabs with a Current Interrupt Device (CID) and/or with a can (e.g., the process of welding the multiple tabs with a Current Interrupt Device (CID) or with a can becomes more difficult).